


Nobody Loves You Baby The Way I Do

by slayylouisslay



Series: Fireproof Lovers [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Firefighters, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Get Married, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis in Panties, M/M, Making Love, Smut, Top Harry, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayylouisslay/pseuds/slayylouisslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The firefighters get married and enjoy one hella steamy wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Loves You Baby The Way I Do

Harry looked down at his wrists and fiddled around with the cuff links. He twisted them around, and then twisted them back, letting his fingers graze over the little L engraved in them.

“Harry…you need to calm down mate, its just Louis in there. Remember him? The light and love of your life?” Liam said, giving Harry’s arm a gentle nudge.

Harry took a deep breath and looked up at the set of heavy, wooden doors in front of him. He rubbed his palm over his face, and then smoothed out the front of his shirt. He gave a little tug to each sleeve of his suit jacket, just as the cue music began to play. A venue assistant propped open the wooden doors, and signaled for Liam to enter. Liam gave Harry’s hand a gentle squeeze and began making his way down the aisle.

Harry took another deep breath and then entered the room himself, and he started down the aisle, silently begging himself to keep his cool. To the left of the small stage at the front he could see his mother and Robin, squeezing each others hands with tears in their eyes, and to the right he could see Louis’ mother Jay with her husband Dan, mirroring Harry’s parents. He could see two rows of people standing on the stage, each one an important person in his and Louis’ life. And, standing front and centre on the stage in front of the wedding official, stood his light and love. Louis looked absolutely stunning in his dark grey suit, and navy blue tie, his firefighter suspenders peeking out from under the jacket. His caramel coloured hair a nice compliment to his honey toned skin, and piercing blue eyes brimmed with tears. Harry and Louis had agreed to spend the past few days apart, to make this moment feel exactly how it does now-exhilarating and familiar, all at the same time. Exactly how his life always is with Louis.

Harry reached the front of the aisle, and was immediately pulled in for a hug by Jay and a handshake from Dan. No words were exchanged as Jay said everything she needed to with a look.

 _Take care of him, and never hurt him_. Her eyes said with a simple twinkle.

He turned around to embrace his own mother. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and moved a strand of hair into its proper place. Robin reached out his hand for a handshake but changed his mind last minute and pulled Harry all the way in for a hug. Harry was finally released and turned towards the stage. Louis had moved so he was halfway down the small staircase. Louis’ arm was stretched out, holding his hand out for Harry. Harry placed his hand in Louis’ and they laced their fingers together; grinning at one another as they made their way up the steps to the top.

The ceremony passed by quickly, and their vows ensured there was not a dry eye left in the whole room. Harry and Louis exchanged nervous smiles and adorable blushes throughout the whole thing.

When the time for the first kiss was announced, Harry turned his head away from the officiant and grinned at Louis. He slid his hand to Louis’ jaw and let him thumb gently slide across Louis’ cheek. Louis returned a shy smile and lightly licked his lips. He placed his hands on the lapel of Harry’s suit jacket and gently drew him in, rising onto his toes to match their lips more evenly. The kiss was passionate and earned them several cheers from the guests. They sprinted down the aisle hand in hand, and burst through the doors at the back. They ran all the way out of the building and stopped when they reached the field behind their venue. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

“I am so lucky to be your husband” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, placing a kiss behind it after every word.

“Not nearly as lucky as I am to be yours” Harry responded sliding his hands down to grasp Louis’ ass.

The sun was beginning to set, signaling the beginning of dusk-both Harry and Louis’ favorite time of day. The kissed lazily, tangled in each other’s embrace until the wedding planner ushered them back inside.

The rest of the wedding reception passed by in a rush of smiley kisses, slow dances, and good food; Harry and Louis never leaving each other’s side. When it came time for them to head out for the evening, they spilled out of the reception hall, hand in hand, surrounded by their guests. They piled into the black SUV waiting to usher them to their hotel for the evening.

The minute the door to the SUV was closed, they were on each other. Louis slid right into Harry’s lap, straddling him, while keeping his hands behind Harry on the headrest. Harry let his hands run up and down Louis’ sides, and eventually pushed his suit jacket off entirely, letting it fall to the floor of the car. Their kiss was dirty and urgent, fueled by the champagne they sipped on earlier in the evening. Harry kept his hands firm on Louis’ upper back and gently nipped along his jaw line. Louis threw his head back and whined. The SUV driver (bless him) kept his eyes on the road, and stayed perfectly silent for the remainder of the drive, not even flinching at the pornographic moans from the back seat.

They eventually broke apart when they realized they were nearing the hotel. Harry pushed his hair off his forehead, and tried to catch his breath. He fiddled with his cufflinks in attempt to steer his mind away from his aching cock. Louis had to physically sit on his hands, to control them from roaming over Harry the rest of the ride.

Everything had been pre-arranged before they arrived at the hotel, so when the driver pulled up they all but sprinted inside, straight to the honeymoon suite (they enjoy being a little cliché okay?).

Louis bolted down the hallway of the twelfth floor and fumbled in his pocket for the room key. Before he could slide it through the door slot, he felt his legs leave the ground, and found himself bridal style in Harry’s arms.

“S’tradition babe!” Harry grinned, with a mischievous wink.

Louis giggled and wrapped an arm around Harry’s neck, drawing him in for a kiss. It took Harry a few awkward swipes, and several swats to Louis’ ever roaming hands, before the key was finally in the door. Harry carried Louis through the threshold, and gave his bum a little pinch. He kicked the door shut without looking behind him, and had Louis pressed against the nearest wall in a matter of seconds. He shifted Louis around in his grip so that his legs were around Harry’s waist. Louis attached his mouth to Harry’s, quickly slipping in his tongue, and licking Harry’s mouth like it was the last kiss he may ever give him. Louis started frantically pushing down Harry’s suit jacket, while never letting their mouths detach. Harry desperately kneaded Louis’ thighs, while Louis worked away at undoing the grey silk tie around Harry’s neck. Harry swiftly moved his lips to work away at Louis’ neck, and finished loosening his tie himself. Louis moved his hands to tangle in Harry’s hair, continuously moaning. Harry’s hands slid back to Louis’ bum as he removed him from his position on the wall and carried him to the large bed in the next room.

Louis gave Harry several closed mouth kisses, as Harry gently layed him down on the bed. Harry kept one hand behind Louis’ head and the other on his hip, as he stretched out and straddled him. Harry placed soft kisses all over Louis’ face, and gently ran his fingers along Louis’ sides. Louis blushed and let out a small shudder. Harry started kissing his way down Louis’ neck and chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he moved further down. Louis twisted his hands in the sheets as he felt his cock start to perk with interest. Harry reached Louis’ waist, and unclipped his suspenders, letting them fall to his sides. He shifted down the bed and removed Louis’ socks and shoes before returning to his pants and sliding them off.

He gasped when he saw Louis lying in the bed, wearing a pair of white lace underwear, with a white garter belt on his thigh to match. Harry bit his right index finger and closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t felt the garter belt earlier. Maybe it was for the best, seeing as it would have caused him to have a raging hard on for the duration of their wedding. Harry could see the leaking tip of Louis cock, peeking out from the waistband. Louis gave him a cheeky grin and began gently rubbing his own tummy, and lightly caressing his nipples. Louis propped himself up on his elbows to watch his husband strip down. Harry shimmied all the way off the bed and tore off his own suit and shoes, leaving him in nothing but a pair of black briefs. They ogled each other for a few moments before Harry flung himself back onto Louis, hands back on his ass once again. Harry picked up the nearly nude Louis and walked them towards the massive bathroom. Louis panted into Harry’s neck as Harry swung the door open, and looked around the room.

He had requested the hotel staff to set up candles around the room during the wedding, and they had done just that. He left the light of the bathroom off, and gazed around the room, enjoying the sight of Louis in the soft glow. He gently set Louis on his feet, and placed a rapid set of pecks to his cheek. He turned on the tap, and let the tub fill with water. He returned to Louis and spun him around so he was facing the mirror. The candles were giving off just enough light to be able to make out Louis’ small frame in the reflection. Harry tilted Louis’ neck to the side and kissed behind his ear, never letting his eyes leave Louis’ in the mirror. Louis gasped and reached behind him to grab hold of Harry’s neck. Harry slid his fingers down Louis’ chest, stopping to lightly caress his nipples, before moving down to the waistband of the lace panties. He danced his fingers along Louis’ sensitive hipbones, earning him another small shudder from Louis, before finally sliding the panties down. He crouched down as he slipped the panties down, kissing the smooth, soft skin along the back of Louis’ thighs. He helped Louis step out of the panties, before returning his mouth to Louis’ thighs. He gripped the garter belt between his teeth, and slid them down, while gently running his fingers along his legs. When Louis was finally completely naked, Harry turned him back around and pressed him against the bathroom counter, joining their lips in a messy kiss. Harry quickly stripped off his briefs, and slid into the now-full tub. Louis clambered in after him and settled his back against Harry’s chest. Louis let his head fall back onto Harry’s shoulder, and he felt Harry’s fingers lazily comb through his hair.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hands and intertwined their fingers under the water. He soaked in all of Louis’ quiet moans and placed chaste kisses to his ear and neck. Harry settled their joined hands on Louis’ tummy, and released his fingers on the right hand. Harry slid his fingers down Louis’ tummy, and started stroking Louis’ hard cock under the water. Louis gasped and closed his eyes, tightening his grip on the hand still clasped in Harry’s. Louis’ cock began leaking pre-cum, and Harry continued lazily stroking the shaft and thumbing the slit.

With a sudden jerk, Louis spun around in the tub, and moved to straddle Harry. He grabbed behind Harry’s neck and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss. Without breaking contact, Louis let his fingers dance down Harry’s torso until they reached Harry’s cock. He broke the kiss, but kept his face close enough to Harry’s to pant quietly into each other’s mouths. Harry snaked his hand back down, and resumed jerking off Louis. Harry took his time, to make sure Louis felt really good. He alternated pressure, and played lightly with his balls.

They returned to kissing sweetly as they both neared climax.

“I love you.” Harry whispered, with a final peck on Louis’ lips, before spilling his cum into the now lukewarm water of the tub.

“Always and forever babe.” Louis returned, echoing part of his vows, before he found himself also shooting into the water.

Louis leaned into Harry’s chest, resting his head right above his beating heart. They sat like that for several minutes. Breathing heavily, and letting their fingers roam.

Finally, Harry pulled the plug for the tub, and pulled Louis up into a standing position. He didn’t bother grabbing towels as he ushered Louis out of the bathroom and towards the bed. Harry spun Louis around very gracefully until they were once again embracing each other. Harry placed his hand on the side of Louis chest and ran his thumb across the number 78 tattooed there. It was the number of the first fire squad they had belonged to together, and it was Harry’s favorite Louis tattoo. Louis let his fingernails run gently across Harry’s back, taking pride in every shiver. They let their tongues tease each other, darting out and licking one another, as Louis brought his hand to Harry’s rapidly hardening cock. He teased his fingers along the shaft for a few seconds before dropping to his knees, and staring up at Harry, blue eyes gleaming with feigned innocence.

He kitten licked the tip of the now fully hard cock, while keeping his eyes on Harry. In one swift motion, he engulfed all of Harry, and felt his dick slide down his throat a little with each thrust. Louis felt his eyes fill with tears and could feel his gag reflex threatening to ruin this moment. Harry placed a hand to Louis’ face, feeling his cock thrusting through Louis’ hollow little cheeks. Suddenly, Harry felt himself being pushed backwards, cock still snugly inside Louis’ hot little mouth, until the back of his knees were brushing the bed. He sat down, and ran his fingers through Louis’ hair; placing light kisses to the top of his head. Harry was about to tell Louis that he was close, when Louis pulled off Harry’s cock with a pop, and pushed on Harry’s chest until he fell backwards onto the bed. Louis nuzzled his head in the small trail of hair leading from Harry’s tummy to his pubic area. He gently nipped at the sensitive skin there, causing Harry to throw his arms out and grab a pillow, before placing the pillow over his face and groaning.

Louis smiled and settled himself just above Harry’s cock. He made a show of shoving two fingers into his mouth and sucking them in a similar fashion to what he just did to Harry’s cock. Harry pushed the pillow to the floor, and whimpered as he watched Louis. Louis continued on with his terrible teasing and slowly worked his fingers down to his hole. He bit his lip and closed his eyes as he pushed the first finger in and out. He added the second finger soon after, and started to grind his hips a little on top of Harry’s groin, as he finger fucked himself. He started moaning so loud after the introduction of the third and fourth fingers, that Harry could no longer take it and pulled on Louis’ arm, causing his fingers to slip out. Harry shifted Louis around so he could position his dick at Louis’ entrance and slowly started to sink in. Louis’ hands flew to Harry’s chest to stabilize himself, and he arched his back as he took in all of Harry’s length. Harry waited a few minutes until he felt Louis shove his thumb into his mouth. Harry sucked on Louis’ thumb, while Louis lifted almost all the way off of his cock, and then slammed himself back down. Louis repeated this several times, and took pleasure in watching Harry’s eyes get glassy and his cheeks flush.

Harry could feel Louis’ thighs begin to tremble so he grabbed the arm of the thumb inside his mouth and flipped Louis onto his back. Harry got up on his knees and grabbed Louis’ calves pushing them towards Louis’ chest and secretly reveling in how flexible his Louis is. He kept a firm grip on Louis’ legs and pounded into him, nudging his prostate with every thrust. Louis’ hands flew up to the headboard to prevent himself from slamming into it his with the ferocity in which Harry was thrusting with.

The crash of the headboard hitting the wall, and Louis’ sex voice whimpering out a stream of “Oh Harry”, were the only sounds in the hotel room. Harry folded Louis’ legs so that his knees were against his chest, and Harry was lying on top of them. He was just low enough to hover above Louis’ mouth, and place ghost kisses to his lips. Without warning, Louis came all over his legs and Harry’s chest. He pumped out hot, white streams of cum while shouting Harry’s name. Harry kissed him through the rest of his orgasm before quietly riding out his own, lips still on Louis’.

Louis brushed sweaty strands of hair off of Harry’s forehead and whispered sweet things to him, as Harry tried to regulate his own breathing. They layed together like that for the better part of an hour, before Harry forced himself to get up and get some towels to clean up. When they were all clean, they snuggled up in bed, tangling their legs, and intertwining their fingers. Harry placed several soft kisses to Louis’ finger that now held a shiny silver ring. Louis giggled and buried his face into Harry’s neck, inhaling the sweet and musky scent of his husband.

“I love you Mr. Tomlinson.” Louis breathed, eyes closed, with a sleepy smile on his face.

“Mmm, as I love you Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry whispered back, burrowing his face into Louis’ hair and feeling himself also succumb to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As per usual apologies for the brutal grammar!! Any feedback is welcome! 
> 
>  
> 
> http://slayylouisslay.tumblr.com


End file.
